


My Wish is For Your Death

by ruseandmuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruseandmuse/pseuds/ruseandmuse
Summary: "I hate you! I hope you die!""Me?! What? Well, I hope you die too!""I hope someone stabs you. Preferably multiple times in fatal areas!""Well, you can go die in a ditch!"---Never throw death and murder around lightly.Because as Keith learned, one day that wish might just come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asterisks (*) are itallics!
> 
> Warning : there are some swear words that I didn't censor. I mean come on, it's pissed off Keith. 
> 
> This is my first Voltron Legendary Defender fic so enjoy!

"I hate you! I hope you die!" Keith was absolutely fuming as he stormed towards a smirking Lance. "Me?! What? Well, I hope you die too!" The brunet exclaimed. Despite his harsh words, Lance's eyes were full of mirth and that just fueled Keith's anger. 

"Damn you to hell! You freaking spray painted my room and my belongings in fucking pink glitter so don't you stand there and smirk at me!" Keith eyes burned. Lance had spray painted one of Keith's treasured item with his careless spraying so that boy was going to fucking *pay*. 

"Calm down fire pants. It was just a little prank." Lance was beginning to lose some of that mirth when he realised Keith was really, fucking, seriously *pissed off*. Well, good fuck. Because Keith knew the boy was slow but had no idea he was *this* dense. 

"Just a prank?!" Keith snapped, sputtering with anger. "Just a prank?!" 

"Well yeah buddy. Ya know, joke, a little fun." By now, Lance was shifting around uncomfortably. Keith and Lance were always at odds with each other; the so-called rivals had fought countless times. But Lance had never seen Keith this angry until he made the mistake of practically destroying Keith's journal of extremely important information and secrets of Earth and the Galaxy Garrison. 

"I hope someone stabs you! Preferably multiple times in fatal areas!" Keith couldn't help but curse. Whenever they reached their peak of anger and annoyance, Keith and Lance usually would start to curse at each other. Their last fight consisted of them gruesomely spouting out ways in which they would like the other to die. 

Lance's eyes hardened and a flash of irritation passed through his face which just further filled Keith with anger because dammit that boy didn't deserve to feel irritated after what he had done. "Well, you can go die in a ditch!" Lance shouted. 

And there began the threats and shouting match. 

 

\----

Keith woke up the next day with a scream and Lance dead on his bed. 

He was numb now as he stood in Lance's room, staring at Lance's pale and empty face which was devoid of all that made Lance *Lance*. 

The white sheets were stained red, and pools of blood soaked through the brunet's clothes. There were vicious lacerations across his chest, made spoardically as if Lance was not a human but a training dummy. 

Keith stared.

And he looked away.

A guttural choke escaped his mouth. He had been unable to move or cry with his comrades when they first arrived at the scene at Hunk's piercing scream. Rivers had poured out of Hunk's eyes, streams out of Coran's and Pidge's and a rivulet of tears from Allura and Shiro. They all had shed tears of sadness, fear and horror at the sight of their Blue Paladin looking very much like a throwing knife target. The kind in their training room where Keith sometimes frequented when he was mad at Lance and decided to take out this anger on the wooden boards....

Keith was unable to cry. But now he screamed and sobbed.

He and Lance were always at each other throats. Wishing each other would die, fighting over everything. Keith had always labelled his emotions to Lance as hatred but it was recently when he realised it was more than that and less of hatred. It was love. 

And it had scared him.

So he suppressed it, buried the feelings under six feet of soil and stomped on it. He had build a shield around his heart and continued as he always did. Arguing and snapping at Lance as if they both had not a morsel of positive feelings for each other when in reality Keith overflowed with it inside. 

*Guess who would be under six feet of soil now?*

Keith took it back. He took what he said yesterday back. 

*If only. If only I told him earlier my feelings for him. And perhaps we would've returned it and he would have been with me last night where I could have protected him...*

And now Keith would never be able to see Lance's reaction to his confession. 

*Please, please..come back. I don't want you dead. I have never wished for it. I don't want you to stabbed. Oh gods, I wish I could take it back. Why did I say it...Now look at you....*

While the other Paladins grieved then fussed over what could have happened, Keith ignored them. He knew. He knew what could have happened. Who else had the power and technology to target an unsuspecting paladin inside the Castle? If not the Galrans, then *who?* No one. No one had the capability to do so and no one had a stronger desire to destroy the Paladins and thus Voltron than the Galrans. 

One at a time, don't they know? 

Nothing changed the fact that Lance was dead. Because sure, things changed. Keith's hatred to the Galrans fueled and his desire for revenge skyrocketed. But that wouldn't bring Lance back to life. Allura had said: No one has the capability to revive the dead yet. The healing pod only healed injuries and Lance was long dead. He was gone. Long gone, cut halfway through the night. Forever. 

He couldn't even bring himself to touch the once lively and living boy. 

He couldn't bear to touch Lance's tan skin and not feel warmth. Warmth in which the Cuban always emitted, whether in heart or physically. He couldn't bear to not see those bright blue eyes open, looking at Keith with mischief as he found another way to thoroughly annoy Keith. He couldn't bear to poke at Lance only to know a snarky, irritated comment wouldn't follow. 

He couldn't. 

Keith learned. 

Because he still couldn't believe that the last words they said to each other were words of hate. 

And he learned. 

When you're a Paladin, every moment of your life matters and the worst thing you could do is spend it cursing and hating and wishing for your comrade's death because *look where that got Keith*. 

Look.

 

\--

A few weeks later Keith stood out in space in the sanctuary of Red. He just had to escape. The Paladins had found the new Blue Paladin and now they were all over him. 

Keith couldn't forget. 

A leather bound journal was clasped in his hands, the journal which caused Keith to spout those terrible, terrible words which came true. 

*I hope you get stabbed. Preferably multiple times in fatal areas.* 

His words still haunted him. Despite how the other Paladins reassured him it was the fault of the Galrans and Keith absolutely didn't do anything wrong, he still couldn't help but blame himself.

Keith put on his suit and kicked his way out of Red and into the vast space. For weeks he had clutched onto his journal, unable to even look at it and the explosion of pink glitter across it.  
But now he held the cursed journal in his hands and then let it go.

What was the point of Keith treasuring information on Earth and all the dirty secrets about the Galaxy Garrison and the Galrans and even that one small picture of his grandmother when his world was gone? 

Nothing. He let it go like how Lance had been let go. 

Nothing mattered anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment or kudos if you liked it xD Oh, I love Klance so much and occasionally some Shklance too 


End file.
